


Karma

by EJOakenshield



Series: Matters of the Heart [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Established Relationship, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mistakes, Past, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJOakenshield/pseuds/EJOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mysteries of Dwalin's past start to come to the surface, Fili learns a lot about his lover that he didn't know, but before it's all over will Fili be the one to pay for Dwalin's past mistakes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dag

It all started like any other night. Innocent, yet brooding. Fili and Kili were walking through the halls, chattering away, like the brothers always did. Fili was in a relatively pleasant mood, even though Dwalin had missed supper, which always seemed to dampen his spirits. Kili was with him, however, and he was going on and on about his plans to surprise Thorin with ... something. His brother had no real plans yet, but he was desperately trying to come up with them, falling instantly in love with the idea of surprising the king.

"Thorin is hard to hide things from." Fili reminded him. "He also doesn't particularly care for surprises." This was true. Thorin wasn't easily startled, and being the calculated royal that he was, having something go on behind his back was more of an insult than a gift.

"I just think it would be ... romantic, I guess. I just want to do something for him. Don't you ever do anything like that for Dwalin?"

Fili stopped walking and thought carefully. "No." He answered, honestly, "I've never thought of it. I've gotten him gifts for his birthday, and Yule, but I've never surprised him with anything."

"Maybe you should."

"I would think Dwalin is like Thorin in this instance."

"Come on, Fili. It's good to push them out of their comfort zones, right? Spice things up!"

"Are you saying that you're bored?"

"With Thorin? No, not at all. Just ... bored, in general, I guess."

Fili knew the feeling all too well. He decided a little encouragement couldn't hurt. "You'll think of something." He smiled, "And I'm sure he'll love it."

Kili smiled back at him, and they continued on until they made it to the Great Hall where both of their lovers were standing, speaking of something. THey grew quiet when the princes came in, though it was more in love that secracy that they stopped. They both moved to their respective brother. Dwalin placed a small kiss on Fili's lips, which earned him a smile. Thorin had just turned his head to one side, checking that the hall was empty, but Kili leaned in and kissed his cheek, and they both seemed satisfied with it.

"What are you two doing?" Kili asked, walking over to sit in the massive throne. He slumped in it, and looked anything but royal, which cause Fili to chuckle at him, and Thorin to roll his eyes but smile.

"Nothing important." Thorin answered, though the brother's had heard the phrase enough to know it simply meant 'don't ask'. Fili was the only one who was ever annoyed by it. He didn't like to be left out of things. It made him feel like a child. Kili, however, took the ignorance is bliss approach. The king didn't look up at his eldest nephew, so he could not read the question on his face.

Fili looked up to Dwalin, but he was avoiding his gaze, and watching Thorin and Kili. After being together for the time they had, he had learned to read a lot about Dwalin. There were still moments of confusion, and yes, they had bickered, but Dwalin was quick to apologize and even faster to forgive. So, they never lasted beyond lying in bed, and the make-up sex wasn't bad either. Now, though, Dwalin wasn't looking at him, and that was unusual. He held his tongue, released his consort, and stepped toward Kili who was wining about being bored.

"It's late. The only thing you should be worried about is sleep." Thorin said.

"It's getting late." Kili corrected, "I'm not tired."

"Let's take a walk outside." Fili suggested to his brother, still feeling a bit annoyed, and thinking it would clear his mind.

"No." Thorin said suddenly, and Fili looked over at him quickly.

"No?"

Thorin simply nodded and turned from him, and Fili couldn't hold it any longer: "Is something going on?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Thorin said, heading slowly for the door, his way of winding down a conversation he really didn't want to have.

"We're not children." Fili said, but Thorin simply paused for a moment before sliding through the doorway. Fili shook his head, and now he was officially angry. Kili touched his arm gently before rushing out behind Thorin. Their relationship was so secret, and it just annoyed Fili further. Was there anything he could be trusted with? He looked to Dwalin who gave him a small shrug, but Fili was not in the mood for the warrior to be quiet.

"What's going on?" The prince asked, walking toward his consort, and the shift in the warrior's stance told him immediately, he meant not to say.

"Yer uncle doesn't want us talkin' about it just yet." He admitted.

"Why?"

"'Cause we're not sure yet."

Fili eyed his lover closely, trying to read his thoughts through his face, but he was doing well at hiding it. His eyes were blank, not even the normal sine was in them. "This has something to do with Kili and I?"

"Fili..." Dwalin stepped forward, and tried to wrap his arms around the prince, but Fili was in no mood, and stopped his hands. Dwalin looked up at him, and bit hurt, but also a little shocked. "Why're ya so worried about it?"

"I just want to know what's going on. Thorin is acting odd, and so are you. I'm not a child, Dwalin."

"I know that, Fili." His tone was normal when he said it. Like the Dwalin he knew and loved, but Fili was determined.

"Just tell me."

"Fili..."

"Thorin won't know."

"I can't..." Obviously Thorin had given him a very specific order. Which would have been easy if Fili had not walked in the Great Hall when he did. "I'm sorry." He added.

Fili know that it wasn't his fault, but whatever it was involved him, and he felt very betrayed that Dwalin would allow him to go uninformed, even if Thorin wanted him to. He dropped his lover's hands , and nodded. "Fine." He said sharply, and Dwalin's eyes widened a bit, realizing how angry he'd actually made him. "Sorry I asked." He whipped around, and started for the door, not exactly sure where he was going.

"Fili, wait."

Fili whipped around. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"I'm sorry, but Thorin-"

"I get it, Dwalin. It's fine." He turned back around and placed his hands firmly on his hips.

"I'm not tryin' to upset ya..."

His tone almost made the prince melt. Almost... but he was still confused about what was happening, and that frustrated him. Dwalin was being secretive, and that hurt him, but mixed with everything else, it just turned into more fuel for his anger. He didn't look at Dwalin as he spoke: "Just leave me alone for a while." As soon as he said the words, he realized he never had before... not to Dwalin, not with such an edge on it.

"Azyungel (love of loves)... Don't be that way."

Fili didn't turn around, and started walking. His mood cause him to take his lover's word offensively. He wasn't trying to be any way... why was it so hard to understand that he had the right to know if something involved him? He could speak for himself.

"Fili, stop." Dwalin stepped forward quickly and took his wrist, but Fili snatched it away.

"I said leave me alone!" He said, his tone shocking even himself. "Just stay away from me." He didn't look at Dwalin and started walking away again, this time, his lover did not try to stop him.

Fili rushed through the halls, not convinced that his warrior wouldn't follow him. Dwalin was overprotective, and could be a bit smothering if you didn't watch him. Fili normally didn't mind. He enjoyed the attention, and it was good to know that he cared, but now all he wanted was distance.

He knew, deep down, that Dwalin wasn't trying to hurt him, or upset him. He was only following orders like any good captain. Fili was just so bothered by it all, and he had lashed. Still, he felt anyone would want their consort to be open with them. Surely he was not over reacting by being hurt...

Either way, he had said it and they were apart now. Fili wasn't sure where he was going, but hit feet carried him almost as if he were to stop, he would have to face the situation. He found himself wondering up to the nursery. It was abandoned and the small hideout in the back corner was undisturbed. He moved the large wooden board that covered it, and climbed in, thankful Kili had a candle already there. They had always ran to this refuge when they needed it. As far as the brother's knew, it was their secret from anyone but Thorin, who had fished them out more than once.

He lit the candle, and curled up by the back wall, not bothering to move the board back. He took a deep breath and pulled his knees to his chest. He sighed. Now that he had distanced himself from the situation, it seemed less important. He was still wondering about what his uncle and lover had been talking about. He supposed he would have to convince Thorin to tell him. It seemed easier than Dwalin, who had more obligation than to himself.

He thought about how he was going to apologize, because he knew he owed him one. He and Dwalin had been together for almost two years and, in that time, he had been nothing, but loving, supportive, and genuine. Fili couldn't ask for a better relationship, and he loved Dwalin, more than the first time they were together. He would marry him... wanted to, in fact.

The prince sighed again, and figured he had better go back. He was ready to admit that he had over reacted, and a sudden longing to be near Dwalin came over him. He climbed out of the hideout, blowing out the candle and replacing the cover. He walked out and down toward the Great Hall. He wasn't sure if Dwalin would be there, but the walk gave him more time to think of what he was going to say. He turned and started walking down a large staircase that led down to the bottom level.

When he made it to the bottom, a dwarf was leaning on one of the large statues that stone and the bottom of the rails. He was smoking a pipe. He was older, with dark hair, and a long beard, but it was braided into one large thick braid that rested on his chest. Fili didn't really acknowledge him, though he had never seen anyone stand there before. The older dwarf looked up when he walked up, and nodded at him, pulling his pipe out of his mouth to hold it up a bit in a wave. Fili simply gave him a polite smile, and started to continued on, but he stopped when the deep voice came from behind him.

"Beautiful night, isn't it, Your Highness?"

Fili slowly turned and looked at the dwarf. It was normal to hear such pleasantries, but he had never seen him before, and his voice seemed ... off. "It is." He agreed, turning half-way back around, trying to show he was going somewhere.

"In a hurry?" The older dwarf asked, taking a long, smokey drag of his pipe.

"A bit..." The prince eyes him closely, wondering why he was being so casual. "Do we know each other?"

"We've never met." He said simply.

Fili tilted his head a bit, but finally shrugged. "Well... I should be going." He said, turning again.

"Of course." The dwarf said from behind him, but Fili didn't turn or respond. "Your Captain is waiting, I'm sure." Fili felt a bit of chill go through his spine at his tone. It was common knowledge that the prince and captain were together, though he had never heard it mentioned so boldly. Fili assumed his new acquaintance was just odd. He slowly turned and looked at him again.

"Is there something you need?" Fili asked, feeling like the dwarf was holding something back, and feeling a bit of that dark curiosity that lingered in him.

"I'm not sure yet." He answered, still smoking his pipe.

"Excuse me?" Fili was sincerely confused, but he could see there was something under the surface, and he had had enough of that for one night, especially from someone he'd never even seen.

"How much do you really know about him, young prince?"

"What?" Fili took a step back, realizing this may go deeper than he was prepared to deal with alone, but he knew where his knifes were stashed in his coat, and he slowly moved to a stance, but his acquaintance was still leaning lazily against the statue, slowly puffing the pipe. He watched the prince, and his eyes were not exactly threatening, but it was becoming obvious he was waiting for him.

"Your Captain..." He said, "How much do you really know? Do you truly believe him to be as perfect as he seems? I'd say you're fooled."

Fooled?

The stuck in Fili's chest like a knife, and now he was angry. "Who are you?" He demanded. "How do you know Dwalin?"

"Let's just say we're old friends. He knew me as Dag."

"Dag?" Dwalin had never mentioned him before. The dwarf nodded and lifted up to stand on his own. He was as tall as Dwalin and almost as muscular. He dumped the contents of his pipe of the ground, and it was immediately scattered by the wind. He shoved the wooden pipe in the bag at his side, and dusted his hands off.

"Yes. You're on your way to him, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry..." Fili shook his head, and tried think of something to say. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Your Highness. You should be going." He turned and started up the stairs, but paused three steps up, and glanced back at the prince. "I'm sure I'll see you again." He continued up the stairs, shoving his hands in his pockets and walked casually as if Fili wasn't there.

Fili whipped around on his heels and headed straight for home. It was late and was certain Dwalin would be there. Hopefully. He had so many questions, and honestly he still felt those chills in his spine. He had to pass the Great Hall to get to the home he shared with Dwalin, which was nestled in the halls of Erebor. He didn't look as he went by, just determined to find his consort and ask him about Dag.

He was about to turn the corner, off the breezway of balconies and down another small staircase, toward home, when a large hand grasped his shoulder. He jumped violently, and whirled around, slapping the hand off him. Dwalin took a quick step back, and gave his lover a shocked expression. Fili's hand flew to his chest and he took a huge breath of relief.

"Did I scare you?" Dwalin asked, letting a smile come across his lips.

Fili shook his head. "No, I mean... It wasn't you."

"Fili..." Dwalin took Fili's shoulders and gripped them rough, but there was love in it. "I'm sorry." He said, and leaned right in, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. Fili almost backed away, feeling shocked that he would kiss him with such intensity right in the middle of the hall, at the top off a staircase, but as soon as the warrior's tongue slid over his, he melted. They stood, wrapped in each other for a moment, and Dwalin was the first to step back, still holding his hands.

"No." The prince said, forgetting everything else for the moment. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. You didn't deserve it."

Dwalin simply reached up to caress his face, and tuck a braid behind his ear, and Fili knew he was forgiven. They smiled at each other, and then suddenly, the memory of his strange meeting rushed back into his mind.

"Dwalin..." He said as the started walking back to Great Hall, to gather Dwalin's things so they could go home. "Who is Dag?"

Dwalin stopped so suddenly, Fili had to turn around to look at him. "Where did ya hear that name?" Dwalin asked slowly.

"So, you do know him?"

"Fili... where did ya hear it?"

"I didn't hear it. I met him."

"What?" Dwalin grasped his shoulders and pushed him into the Great Hall quickly. Fili looked up at his lover with questioning eyes. "Where? When?"

"Just a bit ago. At the bottom of the Westwing stairs."

"What did he say to you?"

"He asked me if I was going to see you. I didn't answer. He said he was an old friend."

"Hardly." Dwalin released his shoulders and started pacing anxiously. Fili could tell he was nervous, and something about the name had struck in obvious nerve, and the princewas starting to realize how deep this might go.

"Who is he then?"


	2. A Letter

Dwalin turned to Fili and took a deep breath. "Was that everything he said?" The warrior asked.

Fili thought carefully. "He asked me how well I knew you. He said I was fooled."

Dwalin shook his head harshly.

"Dwalin..." Fili walked over to him and lifted one hand to turn his lover's face to look at him. "Who is he?"

His lover took a deep breath, and walked over to a wooden bench that was against the wall, to the right of the door. He sat down, and motioned for Fili to do to the same. Once he had joined him, the warrior spoke: "After Erebor was taken, we all did what we had to. We had to take care of the people, and I took up with a band of bounty hunters."

"Bounty hunters?"

Dwalin nodded. "The leader was a dwarf called Kade. It was fine for a while. Made money, took out some bad guys, good deal..." The warrior trailed off.

"Then?" Fili encouraged.

Dwalin looked down at the prince, and rested one large hand on his lover's knee. "Kade had a big followin'. What was once a group of ten or twelve bounty hunters became almost a village. Nearly one hundred men, and dwarves worked for 'im. Dag was his right-hand man. He was the one who sent the orders out from the top."

"Like you and Thorin..." Fili said, but still listened carefully.

"Aye." Dwalin agreed. "He grew power hungry. Havin' so many people follow everythin' ya say can do that. He started going after innocent people. Robbing, pillaging. We went from bounty hunters to bandits in a few months. Of course, I didn't agree, and eventually left. Of course... ya don't just leave somethin' like that, and I wasn't exactly part of the common rabble. They thought me a traitor, and hunted me for a long time. I thought they gave up..."

"So, these people are looking for you?"

"If you spoke to Dag, they've found me."

Fili shook his head. "I don't understand... You've never told me this before."

"Of course not." Dwalin stood, and started pacing again, looking this way and that. "I've ... done some things I'm not proud of. I never wanted ya to see me like that."

Fili felt something grip his heart. "Dwalin, I love you." He said without thinking. The warrior stopped, and stared at him. "You past means nothing to me."Dwalin managed a short smile, but Fili could tell he was on high alert. He then walked over to the prince, and pulled him up from the bench. He laced their hands together, and pulled him out, and down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm takin' ya home." He said quickly. "Then I have to talk to Thorin."

"What? No!" Fili pressed his boots into the stone, and yanked his hand away from Dwalin. The warrior whipped around, and stared at his young lover, but he spoke before Fili could.

"Don't do this." He said simply, and Fili was instantly annoyed, but at the same time endeared by how well he read his signs. "Not now. Dag is dangerous. Kade is worse. I'm not going to let anything happen to ya."

"Dwalin, I can take care of myself, and I'm not letting you go up against this alone."

Dwalin sighed deeply. There was no time to debate it now. He kissed Fili quickly, and took his hand again. They turned around and headed for the Royal Quarters. Fili had never seen his lover so alarmed. The only thing he could compare it to was the look he had when Odin had escaped and threatened him. He gripped his hand tighter, but Dwalin didn't seem to notice.

When they reached Thorin's door, Dwalin knocked without hesitation. Fili stood beside him, feeling a bit embarrassed, wondering how Thorin would react to them showing up at his door in the middle of the night. There was an odd shuffling from the room, and after a moment it cracked open, and Thorin looked at them harshly. His expression melted when he saw who was there.

"Dwalin? What's the matter?"

"Thorin, we 'ave to talk. Now." Dwalin said sharply.

Thorin gave him a grave look but slowly opened the door. The lovers rushed in and Thorin shut the door behind them. "It's ok." He said with a bit of volume. "It's your brother and Dwalin." With no more prompt needed, Kili dashed out of the small kitchen area, all dressed for bed, wrapped is a large blue robe that obviously did not belong to him, unlike the king who was still dressed, even in his boots. He looked over at his brother and the captain, but he didn't look as awkward as Thorin.

"Fili?" He said, "What is it?"

Dwalin wasted no time, and spoke before Fili could respond to his brother. "Thorin, Dag is in Erebor."

"What?"

"Dag. He spoke to Fili."

Thorin eyed Dwalin closely, and then looked to the prince. "Are you sure?"

"He said his name was Dag." Fili shrugged a bit.

"What did he look like?"

"Tall. Almost as tall as Dwalin. Dark hair, light eyes, and a long beard in one braid. Tattoos on his hands and arms."

"What were they?" Thorin was adamant for details, and Fili understood well enough why he needed them.

"I didn't notice a lot of them, just the one on his hand, it was a large sun, with runes inside. I couldn't-" Before he could finish, Thorin was rushing by him. He grabbed Dwalin's shoulder and pulled him to the door quickly. He turned back to the brother's, almost as an after thought.

"Stay here." He ordered. "We'll be back soon."

"Thorin-" Fili started, but Thorin held his hand up firmly.

"Not now, Fili. Please. We'll explain more when we return, I promise."

Fili didn't say anything else, and watched as they the two disappear through the door. Fili looked to his brother who looked nothing short of stunned. He finally pulled his gaze from the door, and spoke quickly: "What's going on, Nadad? (brother)" The elder prince shook his head, and walked over to sit in a large chair by the fire. He couldn't help but notice how comfortable it was, and it reminded him quickly of the differences between the Royal Quarters, and the home he lived in with Dwalin, and despite all the comforts, he felt thankful for where he now lived, and he had convinced Dwalin to take a few nicer pieces of furniture here and there.

Kili sat down beside him. "Fili?"

"I don't really know myself."

"I'm so confused. Who is Dag?"

"Someone from Dwalin's past."

"What?" Fili could tell by the look his brother was now giving him that he had taken that in a very wrong way.

"Not a lover, Kili..."

"Right." Kili kind of shrugged as if the thought was ridiculous, but Fili knew his brother, and he was shaking off the fact he had jumped to that. "Of course." Fili took the chance to explain everything Dwalin had told him to his brother. In the middle he wondered if Dwalin really wanted Kili to know, but he was confiding in his brother more than anything, and when he had finished, he felt better. Kili took a deep breath, and leaned back in his chair. "Are they sure he's not by himself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dwalin seems convinced he is still associated with Kade. What if he is here alone?"

Fili shrugged. "From the way they're acting I'd say that's bad enough."

"I wonder where they went anyway."

Fili took a deep breath and looked into the dancing flames in the fireplace in front of them. The seed Kili had unintentionally planted was taking root in Fili's mind. What if there was more to Dag than Dwalin led on? He wanted to believe that his lover would tell him if it went that far, but he couldn't shake the feeling. He found himself jealous for the first time in his relationship with the warrior.

Just as he was about to break the silence, the door opened and Dwalin and Thorin slid back in quickly. Fili stood instantly, but Thorin beat him to it with one hand in the air. "Sit." He said quietly. The prince took a breath and sank back into the chair. The king, and the warrior walked over to them. They each took their positions beside their respective brother. Thorin sighed deeply before he spoke: "This is a serious situation." He looked down at Kili: "I'm assuming your brother told you what's happened?"

Kili nodded.

"This isn't the first time we have had heard of this group since we reclaimed Erebor. In fact, that is what we were speaking of in the Great Hall."

"Wait..." Fili looked up at Dwalin with questioning eyes.

"Let me explain, Fili."

Both brothers stared at him.

"We received a letter. We aren't sure if it is legitimate, which is why we kept it from you, but it was signed by Kade."

"What did it say?" Kili asked.

"That's not important."

"It has something do with us, doesn't it?" Fili couldn't hold it in. Dwalin looked down at him quickly, the argument rushing back to the front of his mind. Thorin gave him a look that was a bit annoyed, but then it faded into a defeated expression. He moved closer to the chair, and placed a hand on Kili's shoulder. Dwalin took a deep breath, and crossed his arms in front of him. Fili glanced up at him, but then back to Thorin quickly.

"It did." He said gravely. "The letter was an announcement that..." He looked down at the floor, and then back up, and spoke with difficulty. "Kade has placed a bounty on the heirs of Erebor."

Fili's eyes shot to Dwalin, but his eyes were closed, and his head was hung toward the ground.

"What?" Kili shot up, and turned toward Thorin. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't know if it was real, but now that Fili has come in contact with Dag, I'm convinced."

"What... Why?" Kili asked, looking to Dwalin who was still standing straight, arms crossed, and eyes closed.

Thorin took a step toward Kili, and took his hands, but Dwalin spoke before the king could. "They want me."

"Dwalin..?" Fili stood and walked to stand in front of him. "What are you talking about?"

He looked down at his young lover, and took another deep breath. He uncrossed his arms, and took the prince's hands in his. "The letter was sent to Thorin, but it was written to me. It said that if I turned myself into Kade as a traitor, the bounty would be removed."

"That's ridiculous..." Fili said, looking to Thorin and then back to the warrior, who was looking down with apologetic eyes, and the prince read them easily enough. "You can't be considering that..."

"Wait..." Kili interrupted them. "If we have a bounty on our heads, why did Dag let Fili walk right by him?"

"Dag's con-artist." Dwalin said, looking past Fili to his brother. "He's unpredictable."

"Hold on." Fili looked at Dwalin closely, and he could see the defeat in his eyes. He turned to Thorin quickly. "You can't honestly let him do that."

"I'm not." Thorin announced, but Dwalin just shook his head.

"I'm not goin' to sit by, and wait for somethin' to happen to 'em, Thorin."

"They'll kill you if you go there." The king said harshly.

Fili whipped back around to his lover. "You can't be serious."

"Listen..." Thorin stepped between them. "It's late. Go home." He looked to Fili. "Stay together... We will decide what to do in the morning."Fili wanted to protest, but he let his eyes fall to the floor, took a deep breath and nodded. Thorin placed a hand on Fili's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

Dwalin bowed to Thorin, and took Fili's hand. He led them out of the door, with no more words. There was something about the way Dwalin was acting that felt very distant, and odd. The prince had never felt this from his lover, and it concerned him greatly. He tightened his grip on the warrior's hand, but once again, he didn't respond to it. They walked almost half-way home before Fili finally broke the first uncomfortable silence they'd experienced: "You're not going to turn yourself into them, are you?"

Dwalin didn't answer him, and kept walking, not looking at him.

Fili felt a bit of frustration rise in him, but he knew it was worry masking itself as anger. He stopped firmly, causing the warrior to almost be jerked back by their clasped hands. He looked down at Fili for the first time in a while, and the prince could see the emotion in his gaze. "Are you?" Fili asked again.

"If it means protectin' ya, then yes."

"You can't do that."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Not run off to your death... What about me?"

"I'm doin' it fer ya."

"No." Fili leaned up, and kissed him, a sudden passion filling his chest. Dwalin held him close and kissed him until he stepped back. "I'll be far from alright if something happens to you."

Dwalin took a breath, but said no more. He slowly turned, keeping their hands laced together, and started toward their home. Fili held his tongue for the rest of the walk. His mind was reeling. Not only was he in danger, but so was Dwalin and Kili, and more than likely Thorin. He knew that if it came down to it, Dwalin would do exactly as he had said. If they didn't come up with another way, his lover would turn himself in, and Fili would never see him again. A pain gripped his heart that nearly made him stop, but when he looked up to say something, they were already home. Dwalin opened the door, and after Fili was inside, the warrior looked around the hallway before closing the door behind them, and locking it tightly.

Fili turned to him. He couldn't stop his heart from thumping against his chest, and as he spoke, he had to do it slowly to keep the tears from overwhelming him: "Dwalin... you can't go to them... They'll kill you."

Dwalin was on the prince at once. He wrapped one arm around his waist and the other grasped the hair on the side of his head, as he pressed their lips together roughly. They kissed for a long time, standing in the kitchen, and Fili couldn't help to be reminded of his first night in the home of the warrior. Dwalin was the first to break the kiss, but his arms remained around him as he spoke : "Please don't worry... I'll do whatever it takes to protect ya."

"I'm not worried about myself."

Dwalin pushed his hair behind his ear, and placed another small kiss on his lips. "I'll take care of this. Whatever has to be done..."


	3. Distraction

Fili looked at Dwalin and couldn't help but shake his head. "You can't-"

Dwalin's hands shot out and pulled him back into a kiss so passionate and sudden, the prince felt a tear fall. He tried to pull back, knowing that the warrior was trying to distract from the situation, but Dwalin had always been stronger. He kept them pressed together perfectly, kissing him deeper and deeper with every second. Fili didn't want to give in, determined to convince him against turning himself over to a gang of bandits, but the warrior knew too well his weaknesses, and soon he was like clay in his hands.

Suddenly, Dwalin pulled back, and looked down at him with a spark isn't his eye that Fili knew. He was aroused, and lustful, and he knew he was in for a rough bought of love making. Then the warrior spoke: "Whatever happens..." He gripped the prince's hips roughly, causing him to jump a bit. "You know I love ya."

Fili looked up at him with shining blue eyes, wanting to scold him for attempting goodbyes, but all Dwalin allowed him to get out was: "Of course-" Before shoving them back together in a desperate, hot kiss. Fili turned his head quickly, breaking the kiss from his lips, but the warrior continued to kiss the side of his head. "Don't do this..." Fili said, though his tone betrayed his words.

"Do what?"

"You're trying to distract me."

"Is it workin'?" Dwalin whispered now, and pushed them back into the wall, causing Fili to huff in frustration and lust.

"No." He said firmly.

Dwalin slowed and finally backed away with a defeated sigh. "What else can I do, Fili? Wait around for somethin' to happen to ya? I'm not goin' to be responsible for ya bein' hurt." He took a deep breath and kissed the prince softly on the forehead. "I love you too much..."

Fili just stared up at him with questioning eyes.

"Dag knew who you were. Not just the prince, but my consort..." Dwalin took both his hands and held them tightly. "I don't think I can protect ya this time."

"We can protect each other." Fili pulled the warrior in a tight embrace and rested his head on his shoulder, turning his face away from Dwalin's to hide the stray tears that were starting to fall. He gripped his tunic hard and took a deep shaky breath, trying to hold back his emotion.

"Fili, please..."

"Promise me you won't."

They clutched at each other, and Fili refused to be released. He didn't want Dwalin to see the tears. He didn't want him to see him being so wrak, when he felt like he needed to slow thay he was strong enough to stand against this with him. He knew, deep down, however, that he was being incredibly obvious to his lover.

Finally, Dwalin lifted him, holding onto him tightly. The prince wrapped his legs around the warrior's waist. The change in their hold made the emotion surge again, and Fili had to hold his breath to keep from sobbing. He desperately searched for the right thing to say that would sway Dwalin from what he thought he had to do, but he knew there was nothing he could say. The warrior was loyal to a fault.

Dwalin carried the prince into the bedroom, and gently laid him on the soft comforter. He pulled back, and for the first time he saw the tears. He didn't say anything, but lifted his right hand and gently wiped them away. He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips, but Fili did not allow it to linger. He placed his hands on the sides of the warrior's face. "Promise me you won't." He said again, staring in his lover's grey eyes.

"Fili..."

"Please."

"Do you want me to lie?"

"No." Fili broke his gaze, but continued to speak: "Dwalin..." He closed his eyes tightly, and his lover caressed his face. He slowly looked at him and continued: "I can't live without you. You can't..." He found himself feeling frustrated by the lack of words that seemed suitable. He sat up and Dwalin moved with him, and they ended up sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped. Fili sighed deeply. "You can't ... leave me here. I know that you don't think there's any other way..."

"Fili..." The warrior gripped his hands tighter. "Dag and Kade will not stop. If they don't get me, they'll get you or your brother. I've seen them do this. I've been part of it..." Dwalin looked down at the floor, and shook away a painful memory. "I can't let that happen to you. I'm not going to be responsible for anymore ... pain."

Fili's heart broke at the tone of his voice.

"Especially not your's..."

"Dwalin, you've given me nothing but happiness. Especially this relationship, and I can't just let you walk out and ... leave me alone."

"Do ya really think I want to?"

"You're trying to."

Dwalin looked up at him, and Fili was shocked to see frustration in his eyes. "I would never leave ya if I didn't think I had to."

"You don't have to." Fili returned his annoyed tone. "We can deal with this together."

"Not this time." Dwalin dropped his hands, and stood, seeming desperate for distance, which was not like him. He clutched his hands and released them, and Fili couldn't help but notice this was the most frustrated Dwalin had ever been with him.

"Why not this time? I want to protect you just as badly as you want to protect me."

Dwalin turned to him and Fili couldn't believe the tear that was coming from his eye. The prince stood swiftly, and closed the gap between them in almost one leap. Both of Dwalin's hand went right into the golden waves of hair, but Fili kept them from kissing.

"Stop trying to do that..."

"What?"

"To say goodbye."

Dwalin didn't say anything and pulled him into a kiss that rivaled their first. Fili tried to pull back. He didn't want to be distracted. He wanted to convince him. No, had to. He couldn't loose him. He didn't want to go back to the life he had before Dwalin. He couldn't. It would kill him. Now that he'd tasted such happiness, he couldn't imagine being without it.

The warrior held him in, and simply deepened the kiss and flowed with more passion every time the prince tried to stop him. Dwalin pushed them back to the bed, suddenly rushed. They fell down roughly, and thier lips finally parted. Fili felt his heart thumping in his chest, and he felt a very intense mix of emotions, and he couldn't decide on which to focus on.

Dwalin's hands shot up his tunic and he started gripping and rubbing all over his torso. Fili sighed, and finally let his hands soften and allowed his lover to touch and kiss him. He knew what Dwalin was attempting to do, but the passion and emotion surging through him shut his voice down, and he melted into his touch.

The warrior made quick work of their clothes, stripping them both down with an experienced style that Fili was accustomed to, and in love with. As Dwalin strayed down to his neck, going right for the sensitive spot just under his ear, Fili suddenly felt lost, and a bit unbalanced. He wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders to steady himself, and Dwalin lifted up to his ear, and started to whisper: "Everythin's gonna be alright. I promise." He nibbled at his ear, causing the prince to shiver. "Tell me ya love me..."

"You know I do." Fili said, as he placed his own kisses on Dwalin's chest and collarbone.

"I want to hear ya say it."

The prince found himself, for the first time in their relationship, not wanting to say it. It felt final. Almost as if he were to utter the words, Dwalin would take them as permission, and he couldn't have that. He took a breath to say it, it was the truth after all, but something stopped the words at the top of his throat, and he ended up just shaking his head.

"Please." Dwalin begged, even though he didn't understand his hesitation, but he wasn't upset by it. He was just as emotional. He backed away, and peered into his young lover's eyes with the most sincerity he had ever given anyone. "Tell me, Fili..."

Fili's blue eyes flashed. "I ... love you."

Dwalin kissed him instantly, doing his best to keep their emotions from boiling over and ruining the moment. His hands slid down the prince's sides. He allowed one to sneak around and grip his lover's hardening cock. Fili jumped, but Dwalin simply bit his lip in a playful fashion, though the gesture didn't match what either of them were feeling. They were caught up in a whirlwind of lust, love, sadness, and denial.

Fili whimpered, as Dwalin started stroking his cock agonizingly slow. He could tell his rough lover was drawing out his movements, and taking his time on his body. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. He didn't want Dwalin to stop. The lust in his movements was breathtaking. He was amazing before the added passion. At the same time, however, he could feel that sadness in his kiss and touch, and he felt that his mind was in and out of reality.

"Dwalin... Please." Fili tried to pull his hand away, but he tightened his grip and quickened his pace. The prince couldn't help but moan and grip the warrior's shoulders. Dwalin moved his free hand down and pressed in two fingers. Fili tensed and moaned, falling into the pool of arousal he'd been trying to stay out of. He pressed his lips to Dwalin's, moaning into his mouth, trying his best to speak, and beg the warrior to stop saying goodbye, but no words could escape.

Dwalin moved both of his hands in a rhythm that made the prince's head spin. He let his head fall back onto the bed, and let out a loud, lustful moan. The warrior used it as fuel as he leaned down to take his moaning lips in another hot kiss. Fili's hand clutched and he arched off the bed. The movements were familiar. Dwalin was always a rushed lover, and a bit rough, but it was just passion, and the prince had learned over within the first year, that there was no lack of that for him. It wasn't really what he had expected from him when it all started, but Dwalin had turned out to be the most loving person he had ever had in his life, rivaled only by his brother.

With a sudden movement, Dwalin pushed against him, and pressed his fingers deep inside him. Fili cried out, and he dropped his hips in a way that he couldn't control when the pleasure surged through him. Dwalin knew this action well, and slowed himself, pulling his fingers out gently. Fili's sighed at the empty feeling, but it was short lived, as Dwalin grasped his hips, and pushed into him with a low moan of his own. Fili hummed, and bucked his hips up into Dwalin's hand, as he started moving his hips, and pumping his lover's hard cock. There was a hot pain that shot through him on the first few thrusts that fizzled into an insane pleasure, but he had become accustomed to the feeling, and he was in love with it.

Fili wrapped his legs around Dwalin, letting all of the negative thoughts fall away. He knew what the warrior was doing, but he didn't care anymore. He gripped at his hair, and let himself moan loudly for him. Dwalin love the way his prince moaned for him, but it was more involuntary than they would admit. Dwalin braced on his knees, and angled himself in the perfectly way to bounce the prince on his large cock. He stroked Fili's cock with a rhythm that was almost desperate, and the prince was a bit surprised at the lack of foreplay, even though he felt the emotion radiating off of him.

"Dwalin... I can't... last..."

"I want it." The warrior growled.

Fili whimpered, melting in his large arms. He gave into everything, and the surge was unbelievable. He felt the tears again, but mixed with the way Dwalin started to shove into him, made it a new feeling entirely that had no name that he knew. He felt as though he was falling in love all over again, but in the same instant, he felt as though their relationship was ending. It all felt so final, and he found himself too overwhelmed to even focus on what his lover was doing.

"Dwalin... Stop..." His hands flew up and he pushed the warrior's shoulders. Dwalin sat up immediately, releasing his erection, but not pulling out of him.

"What is it?"

"Please..." Fili squirmed backwards until Dwalin finally released him completely, and suddenly it was all over.


	4. Dwyn

Dwalin backed away, and sat in the edge of the bed, looking down at the prince, at first with shock, but then his face melted. He reached down, and brushed Fili's hair out of his face, and the prince shot up, wrapping his arms around the warrior's shoulders and pulled him down onto the bed. He collapsed into his lover's chest, holding him as tightly as possible. Dwalin simply lied there in silence, rubbing his back and side. He hated the idea that he had made his prince feel so emotional, but if he was anything, he was honest.

He knew the game that Dag was playing. He was calling him out, and he was using Fili to do it. He refused to allow it. He loved him too much. If he had to meet his end to protect the prince, he would with no hesitation. He felt Fili's shoulders shiver and he knew he was attempting not to cry. Dwalin held him tightly.

"Please..." The warrior said softly, petting his golden hair. "It hurts me to see you like this."

Fili sat up quickly, no longer hiding the tears. He kissed Dwalin deeply, holding his breath to keep from sobbing. Finally, he sat up and let out a long sigh. "I can't let you go, Dwalin." He leaned into the warrior's shoulder, feeling suddenly uncomfortable being away from him. "I don't want to go back to what it was like before you."

"Fili, please, let's not speak of it, anymore."

"I have to. I know you. You're just waiting for me to forget, even for just a moment, so you can run off to your death like my life is worth something more than yours."

"Ya may see it that way." Dwalin said pulling them into the bed in the correct way, and pulling the blanket over them, making sure his lover was covered, and warm. "To me, there's nothin' I could give in this life that's worth what ya are to me."

"I love you. Please tell me you won't leave me here alone." Fili pulled Dwalin's head to his chest. The warrior wrapped his strong arms around his body. To the outside eye, they seemed to be lying there, preparing for sleep like any other night, but it was very different. Fili felt like he had already lost him. He didn't know what to do. He placed kisses on his head.

Dwalin knew they wouldn't be able to sleep, and he knew he wouldn't be able to say what FIli wanted to hear. He couldn't lie to him. He was worried, too vigilant, and Fili was too upset. He tightened his grip on the prince and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry." He said, finally, feeling as though he may have been too quiet with his lover. "I'm not going to wait fer somethin' to happen. I have to take care of it."

"By letting yourself be killed?"

Dwalin lifted up on his elbows, and looked right into his crystal eyes. "They'll kill ya or yer brother if I don't... or worse."

"The only thing I can think of that's worse than that is loosing you."

"Pray ya don't find out..."

Fili opened his mouth to reply, but there was a loud sound from the hallway. He jumped violently, and Dwalin leaped up at once. It sounded as if something metallic slammed against their door. Dwalin threw his clothes on, and grabbed a small hatchet. He looked to Fili, and lifted his hand, and signed: /Dress./

Fili jumped up and pulled on his pants and a large tunic, that may have been Dwalin's. He rushed to the door, pulling out a dagger of his own. He stood behind Dwalin, and they listened closely, but the sound had disappeared. Dwalin turned to Fili quickly, after another moment of silence.

"Go to the room." He whispered, "Lock the door."

"Stop doing that. I'm here for you, like it or not."

Dwalin took a frustrated breath, but turned back to the door. He side stepped to the left, blocking the doorway completely. He unlocked it, as quietly as possible. When he pulled it open, and peered out, the hallway was empty and silent. He stepped out slowly, making sure to stay close to Fili.

To the left of the door to the home that Fili and Dwalin shared was a flat stone wall. To the right was a short hallway and then a sharp left turn. Dwalin had been given the home before the fall of Erebor as a gift from Thrain for his service. It was incredibly secluded, and Dwalin had done well to keep his home private.

They walked toward the turn to the long hallway, and staircase that led up to the main halls. It was suddenly very quiet, and Fili was thankful they had left the small torch burning on the outside wall. Fili looked toward the corner, and saw a shining object lying there. He pointed, making sure Dwalin saw his hand by the side of his head. The warrior walked forward quickly, knowing Fili's was safe as long as he was behind him. He glanced up the staircase, and saw nothing. He looked down at the metallic object.

Fili walked to his lover just as he lifted the object off the ground. It was a sword. A simple, short sword, that was familiar to both Dwalin, and Fili. It was issued to all of the guards. The warrior looked back up the stairs, but saw no movement in the shadows. He looked over his right shoulder to check on Fili, who was looking down at the sword. They could tell now that the sound they had heard was the sword falling down the stairs.

Fili started to speak, but his words were ripped from his chest as another shrill sound came from the top of the staircase. It was another metallic crash, but this one was louder, and obviously more than one object, suddenly the sound became a roll. Dwalin jumped back, pulling Fili with him, just as the figure rolled into the torch light. All Fili could see was armor. Pieces flew into the air, and the sound was ear-shattering. Suddenly, the figure came to a crashing halt at the bottom of the stairs, right in front of the prince, and his warrior.

Fili had to physically push Dwalin to the side to see what had ended up the bottom of the stairs, and he gasped and dropped his dagger as the image came into his gaze. It was Dwyn, a guard that FIli had befriended around the time he and Dwalin began their relationship. Fili could see the blood coming from his mouth, and head. He was gasping, and trying to take a breath through all of the blood. Fili jumped passed Dwalin, completely forgetting the force that had sent the guard down the stairs.

"Dwyn?!" He collapsed to his knees, and pulled the guard's bleeding head into his lap, ignoring the warm sensation that he felt as the blood seeped into his trousers. Dwyn looked up at him with wide eyes and started shaking his head. He lifted his shaking hand, and pointed up the staircase. With that motion, Fili suddenly remembered. He didn't look, and was about to stand when he felt hands, familiar hands. Dwalin pulled Fili by the back of his coat, and stood him up. It was then Fili heard the sound of footsteps. He balanced himself, as Dwalin threw Dwyn over his shoulder. He whipped his head to the left to see three dwarves rushing down the stairs. He noticed one was Dag, just as the warrior grabbed his wrist, and yanked him back.

They rushed into their home, with Fili slamming and locking the door before the assailants could even get around the corner. Dwalin rushed into the bedroom, placed Dwyn on the bed, and pulled out his sword quickly. When he dashed back into the living area, Fili's heart jumped as he saw that he was covered in blood. In an instant, his heart calmed as he remember that his lover was uninjured, and then it jumped back into his throat as he realized just how injured Dwyn was. Fili rushed passed Dwalin, forgetting once again, the danger outside the door.

As soon as he made it to the bed, he fell to his knees, and pulled Dwyn's hand up into his. The guard looked up at him, with tear-filled, scared eyes. Suddenly, he took a deep inhale, and spoke: "I... didn't tell them..."

"Don't speak." Fili said, moving his free hand into to the straps of the armor, pulling the apart quickly.

"They... are looking... The captain..."

Fili didn't reply. He knew more than the poor dwarf realized. He finally removed his chest plate, releasing his clutching hand with a skip of his heart. His chest was badly bruised, and he could tell there were fractures in his ribs, but no cuts, or lacerations, his eyes scanned him, and suddenly realized the blood was coming from a large gash on his shoulder, very close to his neck, and his head. He was loosing so much. The prince gripped the blanket and yanked it up, and pressed it to the back of Dwyn's head.

"Please..." Finally, Fili looked down at him, as he shook his head a bit. "They asked... you... the captain... I didn't tell them..." He shook violently, and Fili knew... he was dying. He felt the sobs rising in his chest, but tried to hide it from the young guard. Then suddenly, he smiled. "Always... cared about... you. Please... go..." He shook again, this time his eyes broke the gaze of the young prince, and looked to the ceiling. Then, with one more sharp inhale, the guard slumped into the bed, and his grip suddenly let up, and he fell completely still.

"Dwyn?" The prince said, shaking his hand a bit, though he knew it was in vain. His tears could no longer be controlled. He called his name again, but it was all too late, the guard was dead. Everything faded away, and the young prince stared at the young guard. Dwyn. His friend. Dead. He placed his hands gently down on the bed, the tears falling down his face, but he was not sobbing. His breath was frozen. He let his head drop, eyes closed, then he opened them, and the bright red of Dwyn's blood was the first thing he saw, soaked into his pants, from his thighs to knees.

He jumped up, and had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming. He turned away from Dwyn's body toward the door, and Dwalin stood there. The prince dropped his hands, remembering the men, but before he could speak, Dwalin took one quick stride, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "They're gone..." The warrior said, gripping his hair tightly.

"Gone?" He tried to look up, but Dwalin held him into his chest.

"They ran off as soon as we got inside."

Fili pushed away now, and looked up at him with absolute horror. "They..." He attempted to glance at the bed, but Dwalin took his face his his hands, and held his gaze. Saying the words made Fili physically shake: "They ... killed him." A sudden realization hit him, and he had to push Dwalin's hands down, but hold on to them for balance. "They're toying with us..."

Dwalin nodded. "We 'ave to get outta here. We need to find yer uncle. I saw Dag. He saw me." Fili couldn't help but turn his head and gaze at the lifeless body of his friend. The warrior quickly turned his face back. "Stay with me." Dwalin said gently, "We 'ave to go."

"What if they're out there?"

"We're trapped here if we don't go now."

He gripped Fili's hand tightly, no more words needed. He grabbed his sword by the bedroom door, and led his prince out the front door. Fili felt frustrated that he did not give him a weapon, and not because he really cared to have one at the moment, but because he knew that meant the warrior planned on facing any danger himself. They only had to get to the top of the staircase, then the halls opened up, and the danger of ambush was much less concerning. Dwalin was in no mood to wait, he ran at top speed, knowing Fili could keep up, even over take him if he really wanted to.

They didn't speak, nor look anywhere but right in front of them, until they suddenly found themselves standing outside Thorin's door. That was when they took a moment to catch their breath, and listen. The halls were quiet, and still. No one had followed them. Dag, and the other assailants, had disappeared into the night.


	5. Unplanned

Dwalin looked from left to right several times, trying to make absolutely sure no one had followed them, before stepping forward and giving the large door three solid was the same shuffling, and Fili was surprised it hadn't been more delayed. It was very late. Thorin made it to the door quickly, and seemed unsurprised to see the two of them there, but rushed them in when he saw their faces. As soon as the low burning candlelight hit Fili, his younger brother, who was lying on the bed, gasped audibly.

Fili looked down, remembering suddenly that they were both covered in blood. Before either of them could speak, his uncle and brother were upon him. Kili grabbed his wrists and tried to move him to the bed, but Thorin had gripped his shoulders, holding him still as he examined him all over.

"Fili, what happened?" He yelled, staring at the dark red stain on his legs.

"Thorin." Fili reach up and grasped his uncle's arm, trying to show him he still had strength. "It's not mine..."

The king stared at his nephew for a moment, and Kili shook his head "Fili!" He said, still just as alarmed, "You're covered in blood!"

"I know, Kili." The golden prince was starting to feel overwhelmed again. Dwalin was standing patiently, though a bit fidgety, behind them, letting the family have their moment. Fili stepped away from his uncle and brother, suddenly feeling very dirty.

Kili rushed immediately into the next room, to get his brother some clothes, as Thorin turned his attention to Dwalin. "What's happened?"

"Dag, and two others..." Dwalin answered quicjly, professionally. "They..." He had to take a breath, and looked at Fili, who was staring at the ground. "They killed Dwyn..."

Thorin's eyes fell. He did not know Dwyn as Fili and Dwalin had, but he knew that his nephew was find of the young guard, and his heart instantly grieved for Fili and Dwyn. He looked back up at the warrior just as Kili emerged with clothes and Fili went over to the other side of the room, to change by the fire. The king spoke softly to keep the brothers from hearing him. "They'll kill again."

"I know."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Aye."

"Not that one." Thorin eyed his friend. "Your death will not solve this."

"And Dwyn's did?" Dwalin had to keep his voice in check. "Ya know what they want."

"Please-"

"Please, nothin', Thorin!" Dwalin dropped his low voice, and the brothers looked over instantly. "They will kill whoever they have to. They don't care if you're royalty. Ya know that, Thorin."

Fili and Kili walked over and Dwalin had to take a long, deep breath, trying to keep his emotion under control. Fili stepped toward him, but he threw his hands up, and turned away from the three of them, instantly dropping his hands to his hips, and looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and listened for one of them to speak, but they were silent. Finally, he turned again, and addressed them all.

"I have to go... I'm not letting anyone else get hurt because of me..."

"Why are they going to these lengths to get to you?" Fili asked suddenly. "Surely this isn't just about leaving..." The way Thorin and Dwalin shifted told Fili right away that he was correct. He looked at his lover intensely, and wished they were alone. He wanted to rush him and grab his face and demand the truth, then kiss him... and beg him to stay. He held his ground and took a deep breath. "Tell me the truth." He spoke as if his uncle and brother were, indeed, gone.

Dwalin gazed at his young lover, and knew there was no hiding anymore. It was time to tell him. "Kade is persuing me because when I left... I left with his newborn child..."

"What?" Kili and Fili spoke simultaneously.

Thorin hung his head, and it shook in a defeated fashion. Fili noticed this.

"You knew?"

Thorin did not answer his nephew, and turned from them all and walked to the window.

Dwalin spoke again. "When Kade announced he would have an heir, no one believed him. He had said so several times and it never happened. This time.. was different." He looked at Fili and his eyes softened. "It was a girl. At first, I felt bad for the environment she would be raised in, but I kept to myself. Then, he announced to me that she'd be promised to Dag. I ... couldn't let that little girl go through that. It was impulsive. Probably stupid, but I took 'er. I took 'er and ran to the Blue Mountains."

"What happened to her?" Kili asked.

Dwalin's head dropped to the floor, but he spoke clearly: "She died when she was young. A sickness no one had ever seen before. I don't know how, but word got back that she was dead. They want me fer... murder."

"Murder?" The brothers gasped in unison.

Fili walked over to Dwalin, and took his hands tightly, forgetting, or ignoring, that his brother and uncle were still there. When Dwalin didn't look up, he took the sides of his face in both hands, and made him meet his eyes. He had done this only a few times in their relationship, but always in moments of great seriousness, mostly when they disagreed. The warrior held his gaze easily, but his expression was grave.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fili said desperately.

"How can I tell ya that, Fili?" He took his hands gently, and lowered them. "Why would I want ya to see me that way?"

Fili's response was instant. "I see you as I always have."

Dwalin took another frustrated breath, and stepped away. Before the elder prince could speak out to him again, Thorin's voice came from the back of the room: "We must call upon the guard. We'll flush them out."

The Captain walked toward the king quickly. "I can end this, Thorin."

"By letting yourself be killed?"

"If I can save even one of ya from bein' hurt, then aye."

Thorin's eyes fell to the floor, but he recovered quickly. "It's not that simple, and you know it."

"I'll make sure it is."

Thorin shook his head and threw his hands up in defeat. "Lock the door. The two of you stay in the other room for tonight. In the morning we will speak of this further."

"Thorin-"

"In the morning, Dwalin. Besides, I believe you and Fili have some things to discuss."

With that, Dwalin obliged. He walked over and locked the door tight. Without a word to any of them, he opened the door to the second room of Thorin's chamber, and when inside. Fili followed with a small glance to his brother and uncle, closing the door behind him.

Dwalin immediately sat on the bed, and rested his head in both of his hands. Fili watched him, moving his hands nervously around, trying to think of anything he could say that would make it all go away. Finally, he said the only thing that he could think.

"I love you."

Dwalin's head shot up, but he did not move.

"And I don't want to loose you... but..." The words that came next surprised the prince, and broke his heart at the same time, but he knew that it was something that had to be said. He respected Dwalin, and loved him. He deserved it. "I know that you're going to do... what you think is right..." His hands were shaking now. "... and I respect that choice."

The emotion that gripped Dwalin's heart was a hard reminder of how much he loved the prince, and how hard what he was about to do was going to be. He stood, and made it to Fili in two quick strides. He wrapped one arm around his waist, and he buried his other hand in his beautiful golden hair. The warrior kissed him with a hot passion he planned to remember. He pressed him up against the door, and push their bodies together.

Fili melted into the kiss, giving himself to his warrior as he had done willfully for the past two years, but something about this kiss was so final, and the prince did everything he could to hold in the emotion. He moved his hands to his lover's shoulders, and gripped his tunic tightly. In a sudden movement, Dwalin lifted the young prince by his thighs and carried him to the bed. Fili hummed in approval, doing his best to make the experience a happy one.

Dwalin slid his hands under the prince's top, and let them travel all the way up his sides and back again. He started placing small kisses up Fili's neck, keeping a slow pace despite everything he wanted to do. All the love he had to show. A few things he had to say, but he had to do it right. Proper. Like he had always said from the beginning. Of course, that had gone out the window quickly, and really never worked for them. Oh, but how it had worked on it's own. He moved his lips to the prince's mouth, but he kept the kiss short. He broke it, and lifted up. He held himself up on his hands and knees over the beautiful prince he had come to love so much.

The warrior did his best to say the right words, though he had never been good with such things. "Fili..." He brushed his hair, but Fili caught his hand quickly.

"Don't do this now, please."

Dwalin smiled at him, and moved to the prince's side. They did not cuddle. No, this was a bit more serious. The warrior rested on his knees, and coaxed Fili gently to do the same. When they were positioned to his liking Dwalin spoke softly.

"Ya know how much I love ya, right?"

"Of course." Fili said simply, shaking his head a bit. "I really don't want to think about this anymore..."

"I'm not talkin' about that anymore."

Fili tilted his head, as trait from his uncle. A sign of concentration. "Then what are you talking about?"

"I don't know what's goin' to happen." Dwalin already had his hand up before Fili could speak, but he was right in the assumption that he thought to. The prince stopped. Dwalin continued: "If this is how it ends, I have to ... tell you somethin'... and ask ya somethin'."

Fili looked at him gravely, and nodded, shifting a bit.

Dwalin took his shoulders, and moved his hands up and down the top of his arms. "I really hope that I've done enough in the time I've been with ya... that I've shown how ... amazing I think ya are." He let out a small laugh. "I've told ya enough, but I want ya to know that it's not just my love. It's you... With or without me. You're the most incredible thing I have ever ... experienced. In every sense."

Fili's breath became shaky, but Dwalin kissed him softly.

"I'm not done..."

Fili nodded, and sighed deeply. Suddenly Dwalin shifted nervously, and the prince saw a nerve in him that was foreign. He took one of the warrior's large hand in both of his and held it tightly. "What is it?"

"This isn't really what I planned... I don't even have it with me..."

"Have what?"

"The ... ring."

Fili's eyes widened, and his breath stopped completely as the statement sunk in. "What... are you saying?"

"This might be ridiculous. I may not even live to see it..." He paused. "But... I figure it's now or never. I was goin' to talk to Thorin... but-"

"Yes."

Dwalin's stopped short. "I didn't ask..."

Fili suddenly lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the warrior tightly. "You don't have to... Yes."

They fell together in a kiss so passionate, and fast, Dwalin fell back, turning at the last second to keep the, from tumbling off the bed. He let his hands get lost in the prince's man of yellow hair. As the reality sunk in, he felt his heart start to flutter. They were engaged. Engaged! He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue deep into Fili's mouth, earning him a soft moan.

The elder prince was in a far more emotion state. His hands were gripping, and pulling at the warrior. His heart was thumping hard in his chest. They had sealed it. All of their love had come down to this moment. This promise that they now shared to keep one another forever. Claiming their One. The love was flowing through him, and all over again, he was falling.

Yet...

How could he know if Dwalin would stay?


	6. Heartbeat

Fili lifted up, letting his golden hair fall around his lover. He took a deep breath, and tried his best to feel more excited than heartbroken.

"I love you..." He said again, and place a quick kiss on his lips. "... but why now?"

"I was planning on askin' ya before... I just never could think of the perfect way... Now, I figure if... my time is limited... I wanted ya to know that ya had me completely. I promise myself to ya... now, until the day that I die, and beyond. You are my One."

The prince held in his tears, and tried to kiss him like they used to, but nothing he could do kept the touch from being dark, and melancholy. The warrior noticed it instantly.

"Aren't ya happy? Well..." He realized quickly how difficult of a question that was.

"Of course, I am." Fili assured, brushing the side of his lover's face in a familiar way. "It's just... You're saying goodbye to me, and I'm doing my best to pretend you're not... but you are, and now this... I've been waiting for this for so long... and now it's happened, but it's like the joy has been taken from it."

"That's my fault... but I had to know... and I wanted to let ya know."

"It's still a yes."

Despite everything, the prince had earned a smile. A real one. The warrior lifted his head off of the pillow, and pressed their lips together. The strain on his neck was instant, but he ignored it completely. Kissing him was worth it. Keeping him safe was worth the ultimate price, and he was doing what he could to prepare himself to pay it. He knew that he would die for Fili. Over and over if he had to, but the idea of leaving him alone broke his heart, and he could not shake the thought the Fili might do something... unthinkable.

Memories he would rather forget swirled into his mind, and suddenly a whole new worry was upon him... and the hour was late.

He broke the kiss gently, and spoke softly, but quickly. "Promise me somethin'..."

"Anything."

"If ... somethin' happens to me... promise me you'll stay safe."

The prince lowered his crystal eyes. "Don't talk about that..."

"I'm serious." Dwalin sat up, his back against the headboard. Fili moved to his knees, and managed to hold his lover's gaze as he spoke: "I don't want ya to feel ... like ya did before..."

Fili knew what he was referring to, and he felt slightly embarrassed, but then wondered to himself if that was a legitimate fear... he concluded it was. He reached out, and attempted to pull his consort ... No. His fiancée... to him, but Dwalin stopped him easily.

"Fili... I'm serious..."

"Please..." Fili knew he had to lie or change the subject, and he understood the former was an impossibility. "I know what you're trying to say. I wish you would just say it, or allow me to ignore it." The prince saw the seriousness in his expression. There was only one thing he could do to make him forget. He lunged forward and kissed him desperately. The warrior did stop him, but Fili broke it quickly, and spoke immediately: "Either take me now, or hold me while I cry. Your choice, but choose now..." He felt the tears coming faster than he had intended, and the look of heartbreak in Dwalin's eyes made them rush even faster.

For just a second, Fili thought his lover had made the choice to let them cry together. Normally, he never hesitated so long. Then, he recovered.

Oh, did he recover...

He moved forward, shoving the young prince on the bed roughly. He was straddling him in one quick movement. The prince took a breath to speak, but in a show of passion that was rare, but very much of his lover's personality, he pressed his hand over his mouth, muffling his words. Then he spoke in a tone that Fili had only heard a few times. It was almost sinister, and completely captivating: "Be quiet or I'll keep ya quiet. Either way... I'm not takin' it easy on ya..."

Fili couldn't stop the whimper that came from his lips. Though, through his lover's massive hand, it was barely audible. The warrior took it as a sign that he understood, and removed his hand, a bit roughly. He went to work on his clothes, yanking him off the bed by the collar as if they were doing the exact opposite of making love. He pulled them both to their feet, and jerked Fili's top off, and then his own. The prince wanted to say something... To tell him that even though he was definitely enjoying his foreplay, it wasn't necessary. Then, as the warrior closed the distance again, and he started tugging at his hair, and biting his neck, he realized Dwalin couldn't stop even if Fili had asked him to. He was blinded by lust ... No, love. There was no lust to them, only passion.

He finally found the opportunity to speak, but the words that he whispered were now changed, as he felt that familiar swell in his heart, as he gave in: "Master Dwalin, don't be so rushed..."

The warrior looked up from his favorite place on the inside of the prince's neck: "I'm not... Trust me..."

"Then slow down."

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"Or you'd keep me quiet..." The prince was starting to feel lustful, and his pants were growing tighter. He wanted it. Even if it was a goodbye. Even if it was the last time. He wanted it. He craved to feel his lover being so ... raw and unpredictable. It's what he always loved about sleeping with Dwalin, and this was the ultimate version. "Doesn't seem like that's working out for you, does it?"

The surge in Dwalin's eyes almost made Fili regret his words, but the way he fell upon him struck it from his mind. His large hands gripped his hips, and shoved him back to the bed. Fili was grateful it was a quiet one. Instantly, a large hand fell across his lips, but he made sure not to press too hard. His other hand started working on the prince's trousers and small clothes. When they were around his knees, the warrior seemed satisfied, and started stroking his hardening cock roughly. Fili had to choke back a moan, and his hands flew up. One to the hand on his mouth, and the other clutched at Dwalin's leg, as he moved to straddle his knees.

He dipped down, his long arms allowing him to do as he said, and keep the prince quiet. He used his free hand to guide Fili's cock into his mouth, and started sucking rough, and fast. Fili jumped, and whimpered into his hand. The warrior gripped his face just a bit, and it sent chills through the elder prince. He was instantly fully hard as Dwalin worked him perfectly. He'd mastered it, and Fili was more than willing to let him prove it as often as he wanted.

Now, he was completely lost. The feeling of impending doom was a mere afterthought, as they fell into their normal ritual of love making. The prince lost track of time, and himself until he felt his lover push into him roughly. It didn't hurt, they were too seasoned by now, but the connection brought him back to reality, and he had to put a real effort into hold back the tears.

Dwalin, however, was far from lost. He knew exactly what he was doing, placing his thrusts perfectly, working him up. He knew for his plan to work, Fili had to pushed to his limits... he had to be exhausted. Of course, there was nothing he loved more than taking his amazingly beautiful piece of royalty, and showing him exactly what he could take... and what he couldn't... and if this was the last time, it had to be perfect.

He completely lifted the prince up, and moving them both up on the bed, so his love's head was on the pillow. He lifted up quickly, and held Fili's legs, quickening his pace. He moved his hands up and down the prince's thighs, always applying pressure, holding him in place as he started to arch and jerk as the movements became more intense. Fili had to bite his lip roughly to keep from crying out.

"Dwalin..." He tried to whisper. "Why.. so rough?"

"Don't ya like it?" The warrior did slow down, but his thrusts were still very hard, and placed gentle, loving kisses on his lips and cheek.

"I ... do." Fili gasped as he pressed particularly deep.

"Then hush... Let me do it..."

The prince fell almost limp in his lover's arms. The only movement coming from his hands that gripped and released Dwalin's shoulders in rhythm with his thrusts. He was whimpering over and over, doing his best not to moan. The warrior was moving almost slowly now, but every time he moved in, it was incredibly deep, and shocking. His mind was swimming, and he was trying desperately to choose one emotion to feel before he fell into a cyclone of chaos, and end up ruining everything.

Dwalin noticed how Fili gripped for his hands, a clear sign that he was close to the edge, and feeling particularly unsettled. He laced both of their hands together, but pulled down on them as he quickened his pace, simply using the gesture to gain leverage.

"Dwalin..!" Fili's voice was a bit louder than it should have been. "Please... I'm..." Before he could even say it, his muscles tensed, and he moaned as he released all over both of their chests. He jerked, and arched as Dwalin slammed into him, but then fell still as his orgasm ended. It took him a moment to even realize that Dwalin had not stopped, nor had he slowed, or took any of the measures he normally did to make sure his lover was alright after that intense moment.

Fili forced his eyes open to look at the warrior, but his head was down, he was still gripping the prince's hands and forcing himself back and forth, rocking his lover's smaller frame roughly. The prince tried to speak, but the feeling was too much. Dwalin was working him perfectly, and he had completely lost the will, or ability, to talk. He felt his hands released, and the warrior fell onto him, pressing their lips together. The kiss was searing. He wanted it to end, but couldn't ring himself to break it. He could tell Dwalin was out of breath, but his rhythm did not falter, nor did his kiss.

Finally, the prince couldn't stand it any longer... the kiss... the moment... the pleasure... he needed to stop. He turned his head quickly, and spoke: "Dwalin... stop, please..."

"No..."

"Dwalin..."

"Please, Fili..."

The prince knew that tone, his lover was close, working up to a fantastic orgasm. Fili bit his lip, and wrapped his arms around the warrior's shoulders. Dwalin's arms snapped around him, and he found himself lifted up, arms and legs around his lover, being shoved down onto his throbbing cock. He buried his fae into his lover's shoulder, doing everything he could to keep himself focused, and hold out, but it was so ... hard.

"Please... slow down... I can't..."

"I love ya."

"... I love ... you." Fili opened his eyes, but there was a cloud over them. He was loosing himself... loosing consciousness. He tried to push away, but Dwalin was determined, and stronger. The thought that the warrior was doing this on purpose came into the young prince's mind, but faded quickly. He was too in love to care. He felt his body giving in. Dwalin's hands started to grip and release his ass in a desperate pattern, and he knew he was at the edge. In one last bit of energy, he sunk his teeth into the warrior's shoulder.

Dwalin let out a beastly moan as he released inside his young lover. He gripped his harshly, and shoved him down violently over and over. He kept up the rough movement, despite all the signs Fili was giving for him to stop. The guilt only set in for a second before he felt the prince fall limb slowly, as the passion, emotion, and fatigue set in on him. The warrior held him for a moment, taking in every bit of him. The way his hair smelled of honey, and fell in cascading lock all around their faces... The way his body seemed to fit perfectly in his arms... Even their breathing was in sync... Finally, as his own body started to ache, he lowered him onto the pillow. He pulled away from him slowly, but just as he had anticipated, Fili was lost to the world, exhausted and loved as much as one dwarf could be.

The warrior stood, cleaned them both off, and pulled the large blanket over his lover. He pulled all of clothes, even his boots on, before gently crawling into bed, on top of the blanket. He placed his head on Fili's chest, listening to his heart beat for a moment. He memorized the sound, and the feeling. He had to close his eyes, and hold in his tears. Now was not the time. No, there was no time at all for that. He had to be strong. Slowly, he lifted up and placed a kiss on his lips that was very gentle, but it held all the love Dwalin had within him, and he left it all there.

He climbed out of the bed, not looking at anything but Fili, sleeping soundly. He turned, wiping away the one tear that managed to fall, and headed for the door.


	7. A Loyal Friend

Dwalin was in expert at being silent when he wanted to be, and though he had done so with the door, when he turned around Thorin was waiting just outside, arms crossed. Dwalin froze for a second in shock, but then he had to sigh. He should have known his old friend would suspect something like this. He had always known him so well. The warrior didn't try to hide anything. It was impossible to do so with Thorin, but he had rarely felt the need.

"Ya know ya shouldn't stop me." He said quietly.

Thorin dropped his arms, and shook his head. "I'm not here to force you to stay, but I am hoping I can talk you out of it."

Dwalin instantly disagreed, and matched the way he shook his head. "I have to."

The king looked down. There was thoughtful look to his face, and a bit of sadness was coming through. After a pause, and a deep breath, he lifted his head before responding: "I know this seems to be the only way, but surely-"

"What else are we goin' to do, Thorin? We both know what they're capable of."

"I understand that. However, that's not particularly my first concern."

"What? There is no other concern. Do-"

"There is, and you're far from blind to it." Dwalin tilted his head, and Thorin let out an exasperated sigh. He took a few steps towards his friend, and spoke low: "Do you really expect Fili to be alright? You're walking away from him to your death. I know you're doing it for him... but I'm not sure if he can handle this."

"Would ya rather 'im be sad, or dead?" Dwalin's head dropped before he added: "Or worse?"

"If you're set on confronting him, then you should at least take someone with you."

"I'm not goin' to confront 'im."

"So, you're just going to walk in, and let him kill you?"

Dwalin looked up with a sudden frustration, and even though his tone changed, he stayed quiet, as he pointed toward the room behind him: "If it means protecting Fili, yes." Then his voice slowed again as he added: "I also need ya to do somethin' for me."

Thorin was a bit confused by the sudden request, but lifted his eyebrows to show he was listening.

"Go to my room, in the drawer by the bed, there's ... a ring. A silver one. I need ya to give it to Fili. Will ya do that?"

A first, Thorin was silent, but then, he started nodding slowly, but then suddenly the nod turned into a shake, and the king turned from his friend. "This is absurd." He said, but the tone in his voice was defeated. "I can't allow it."

"I'm sorry, my friend." Dwalin said, and his voice made Thorin turn, but he was already standing by the large door to the king's chambers. "That's not goin' to work this time." He gave the king, his old friend, a light smile, and then opened the door, and slipped out. Despite all he had said, Dwalin wasn't surprised that the king didn't follow.

...

When Fili finally awoke, at first, he felt normal. He closed his eyes tightly, and started to stretch, taking care not to hit his lover beside him... wait... His eyes shot open, and his hands fell to the empty bed. He shot up in the bed, and looked around the room frantically. It was then, as his thoughts raced, he realized that he didn't remember falling asleep. He recalled being with Dwalin, and he remembered that he asked...

He jumped up, and threw his clothes on. It was only as he was pulling on his boots that he noticed the sun was just barely lighting the world, and the mountainside behind the window was a pale blue. Perhaps he wouldn't be too far behind him. He rushed for the door, threw it open, but when he ran out, he nearly tackled his uncle. In fact, had Thorin not been paying enough attention to grab his shoulders, and stop him, that's exactly what he would've done.

"Slow down." The king said calmly.

"Where's Dwalin?"

When Thorin looked to the ground, and did not speak, Fili knew his fears were justified. "When did he go?"

"Fili..."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"You don't think I tried?"

Fili waved his uncle off, and pushed his arms down, but Thorin gripped his wrist just in time to stop him from rushing the other door.

"You need to calm down."

"Calm down?"

"Yes." Thorin moved his hold down and held his nephew's hand. "I need to talk to you." He led them over to the set of chairs by his grand fireplace, they sat down, but Thorin did not release his Fili's hand. After a short pause, the king turned it over, and placed a simple silver ring in the middle of his palm. Fili stared at it for a second, as Thorin's hand dropped. Then he looked back up at his uncle with wide, shining eyes.

"What is this?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. He took it with his other hand, and started examining it. It was simple, a bit thick. It was flawless silver, except for the top when held one small, round sapphire.

"Dwalin told me ... to give this to you."

The prince looked at his uncle, trying to process what was happening. "...When?"

"A while ago."

"So... he did go?"

Thorin nodded.

Fili let his eyes drop back to the ring, for some reason his mind told him not to put on. He spoke softly, almost desperately: "We have to go after him." Thorin took a deep breath, and when Fili managed to look back up at his eyes, he saw the confusion and sadness in them, though he was looking away. "Thorin..." He turned his head slowly. "We have to. I have to."

"He would never forgive me if I put you in harm's way. Which, I'm not inclined to do, anyway. I'm going after him. Myself, and some others."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not." Thorin leaned forward and closed Fili's hand around the ring tightly, and closed his larger hand around it. "Dwalin has done this to protect you. Do not cause it to be in vain."

"So, I'm supposed to just sit around and wait to hear if he's dead or alive?"

"You're supposed to stay safe... and keep your brother safe. I know where Dwalin will go."

"Thorin..." Fili pulled his hand away, taking special care not to drop the ring. "I love him. I'm just going to sit here and do nothing."

"I never said to do nothing, but I can not allow you to come with me. You are a target, don't you understand that?"

Fili stood quickly, frustrated with Thorin's fatherly tone, and spoke a bit harshly: "I love him! Don't you understand that?"

Thorin stood, but he did so slowly. He walked over to Fili gently, and placed his hands back on his shoulders. "Of course, I do. That's why you have to stay here. You're emotional, and in danger. I want you, and Kili, to stay here, and stay safe."

"Thorin..." Fili looked down, and shook his head, trying to keep himself from revealing just how emotional he was. "...I have to. He could be..." He trailed off, unable to say it.

Thorin squeezed his shoulders a bit, regaining his eyes. "Fili, these people are looking for you, and they will kill you, or worse..." Thorin looked down, but quickly back at his nephew. "You must stay here. I'm sorry, but I must hurry now." He dropped his hands, and threw on his coat. "Do not leave this room. I'll make sure it's guarded."

Thorin turned to go, but stopped when Fili asked: "What happens if neither of you come back?"

The king turned back to Fili slowly, and gave him a half-hearted smile. "We shouldn't think about that." He looked down, then up again. He walked over and placed his forehead on his nephew's. "All that matters is that you, and Kili, stay safe. Please..." He dropped his gaze again. "Take care of each other." With that, he released the prince, and left the room as quickly as possible without rushing, leaving Fili standing there, staring at the door, clutching his ring.

It took him a moment to recover. His legs were frozen, but his eyes moved to his hand, and he opened it slowly. There was so much meaning for such a little thing. He never thought he would hold a ring over the value of the one Thorin had given him on his birthday, but this one ... was something else entirely. He looked down at the gold, and onyx ring on his right middle finger, and then back to the silver one in his palm. For whatever reason, he didn't want to put it on. It didn't seem right. He wanted Dwalin to do it, or at least be there when he did. Besides, what was the point of an engagement ring, with no fiancée?

He walked quietly into the chambers that Thorin shared with Kili, though the king would never admit it, even now, after years of doing so. Kili was sleeping soundly in the bed, surrounded by a mountain of pillows and blankets He was engulfed in one of Thorin's large tunics, and Fili had to smirk at him. There was no need of prior knowledge to see that he was Thorin's lover, and was treated as such.

He took slow long strides to the small table in the corner, with a small wooden box. He opened it, as suspected, it was full of several different pieces of jewelery, almost none of which Thorin ever wore. He selected a simple silver chain, and closed the box. He unclasped the end, and slid the ring onto it. He placed it around his neck, and was satisfied with the chain. It wasn't too short, and the ring hung loosely at the top of his chest, easily hidden by his top, but also long enough to sit outside of it. He let out a sigh, and tucked it into his tunic.

"...Fili?" Kili's sleepy voice came from behind him, and he turned slowly, doing his best not to look too uneasy. Kili lifted up onto one elbow, and scanned the room with only one eye open. "Where's Thorin..?" The elder prince took a deep breath, walked over, and climbed into the bed with his brother. He stay atop the blanket, but Kili moved over and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. He did not look up when he spoke again: "He's gone after Dwalin, hasn't he?" Fili looked down quickly, but Kili just stayed there, in a position that was all too familiar, but before he could ask, Kili explained: "Last night, when Dwalin left... I heard them talking. When Thorin came in, I could tell by the look on his face that he was going to follow him... Even though he never really said it." He felt his brother sigh. "He said that he had to go get something for you, and that I shouldn't worry. I don't remember much after that."

Fili nodded, and finally spoke: "I want to go after them."

"You know we shouldn't."

"I didn't say we."

Kili finally sat up, and looked at his brother with an almost humored expression. "If you go, I'm going, too. I have just as much at stake... but you know why they want us to stay here, and why Dwalin did what he did."

"I just feel... wrong. I can't just sit here while Dwalin is out there. Can you just wait around to hear what's happened to Thorin?"

The young prince looked down for a second, and when his gaze returned, his dark eyes were no longer tired, but thoughtful, determined. "We don't know where to go." He admitted.

Fili stood quickly, actually breaking a smile at Kili's sudden resolve. "But I know someone who does..."


End file.
